Cavitation is a constant problem in fluid pumps. Cavitation is caused in particular when the tooth gap spaces are incompletely filled. As the speed of the toothed wheels of the pump increases, so the centrifugal force which acts on the fluid to be delivered in the tooth gap spaces also increases, such that the degree of filling drops. The result is cavitation and, as a consequence, significant noise development.
It is an object of the invention to reduce cavitation and noise in external gear pumps.